


Evil Author Day 2020

by MistressTitania



Category: Marvel, Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Evil Author Day, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: Just a few of the fics that I've been very slowly working on. No promises when or if I'll ever add more to them. All very rough drafts, no beta,
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 4





	1. Teen Wolf and Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint helped Laura right after the fire when some other unsavory hunters were on her tail. Clint needs a vacation and decides to go check on her since it has been radio silence for a while. Bucky decides to tag along to get away from the stress of the Avengers mansion. Eventually Clint calls in reinforcements in the form of the Kate, America, Loki, Billy, Teddy and Tommy.

Pedigree

Episode 1-

Clint cursed hitting his head yet again on the shelf in the back of his closet. He really needed to fix that as his brain probably couldn’t take much more damage and he managed to hit it every single time. The option would be find a different place to hid some of his weapons but that would be too logical. Moving quickly Clint continued to shove items into two different purple colored duffel bags. It was for the best that Tony didn’t know about these particular weapons. It would cause too many questions.

“Clint, where are you? Lucky and I are back.” But as he walked into the room Bucky paused spotting the last weapon Clint as shoving into his bag. “What is going on? Where are you going? Steve didn’t say anything about a mission when we passed in the hallway.”

“Hey, yeah, want to pretend you didn’t see me shoving weapons in a duffel bag?”

Bucky just stared at Clint with a raised eyebrow.

“Look, it isn’t a mission. Just something personal I need to do. Nothing for you to worry about,” Clint tried his best to give off an air of innocence. 

Bucky got a slight hurt look at hearing something personal requiring weapons was happening and Clint didn’t ask him. Bucky had really thought they were starting to get closer. Steve certainly teased him enough about his obvious crush on the archer. 

“You have clearly been hanging out with my dog to much given the puppy dog eyes you are giving me right now. Look it is seriously complicated. Like seriously complicated,” giving a heavy sigh Clint stared at the other man trying to figure out how best to break certain things to Bucky.

“Does the complication have anything to do with creatures who howl at a full moon?”

“You know about weres?”Clint’s mouth dropped in shock. The supernatural world kept away from SHIELD as much as a possible. To extent most agents never even knew it existed. There was a small division of a couple of agents who worked strictly with supernatural issues.

“Huh, guess Steve never told you why we decided on the name the Howling Commandos. That is a story for another day. What is going on, Clint?”

“Don’t think I won’t be asking about that. Look, I met this pair of siblings a few years ago. The majority of their family had just been wiped out by hunters who didn’t follow the rules. I took out the ones that followed them to New York. They went back to their hometown recently. The problem is I haven’t heard from either of them since they reached the town. I’m concerned other hunters may have finished the job. So I’m using vacation that I never take to go check on the situation.”

“Do I have time to pack before the flight?”  
“First, of all a SHIELD jet is dropping me off on the way to Hawaii. Second, you are not coming with. There needs to be an adult here to keep an eye on the kids.”

“Steve is here. So is Sam. They can take over the training for a bit. I’m going with you, Barton. End of story. I thought Steve and Stark were the only ones I needed to lecture on bringing proper back up. Now where are we going so I know what to pack?” Bucky crossed his arms giving Clint a stare down that he had no chance of winning.


	2. Prodigal Son and Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 1x14

“Malcolm! Don’t say another word,” demanded a loud voice as Gil and few other other officers were starting to ask what happened with Martin and Jessica.

“Darcy!?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Mexico or was it London?”

“Wow, you really don’t pay attention to the family news letter do you, Cuz? I’ve been at Stark Tower with Jane for over a year now.” A petite brunette pushed her way past JT to stand next to Malcolm. Behind her where two large men in baseball caps and sunglasses. “Now, no more talking to the man until the lawyer gets here.”

“Darcy, I work for the man as you claim. And what lawyer? I didn’t call for a lawyer. In fact I didn’t call anyone. How did you know to come here?”

“Bright, who the hell is this? Did you get a girlfriend while you recovered?” grumbled JT annoyed.

“EW! Gross! Did you not hear me call him cuz? I’m Darcy Lewis, his cousin. I’m one of the sane family members.” 

There was a loud snort by one the men that arrived with her.

“Shut up, Clint.” She glared over her shoulder while pushing Malcolm to sit down. “And I might have asked JARVIS to keep an eye out on you. He let me know about this latest stunt. Dude, if you wanted to kill Martin you could have asked me, I know a couple of assassins who owe me favors.”

“DARCY! You can’t say shit like that in front of cops. Besides, I don’t owe you any favors,” the man she called Clint spoke again.

“Did I say you? No, no I did not. Besides, I’d have asked Nat. She is better at stealth then you. Or I could ask Loki. Or Thor owes me too.”

Gil, JT and Dani stood there staring in shock at the casual way this woman tossed around knowing assassins. 

“Darcy, what are you talking about? How do you even know assassins?” Malcolm was still in shock over stabbing his father and now Darcy was just confusing him even more.

The second man just covered his face with a hand muttering under his breath in Russian.

“Hey! That’s not nice. Malcolm is not an idiot. He just gets very focused. Besides, he is the one I told you chopped the guy’s hand off so he didn’t get blown up. And jumped out the window so the wouldn’t get blown up by a Black Widow land mine.”

The man lowered his hand to give Malcolm a proper appraisal.

“What did he do to piss Nat off?” asked Clint  
“No, an actual mine called Black Widows. I don’t think they have anything to do with her. I never asked though. But that isn’t the point!”

Malcolm just stared at his hands wondering how much he really was like his father. Only to be punched hard in the shoulder by Darcy causing him to look up.

“You aren’t like that monster. I know monsters, Mal, and you are so far away from one. So please stop thinking it. Don’t let him have anymore space in your head.” 

“Ma’am, can you please not assault my officer,” Gil finally felt the need to speak up.

“And also, ouch. When did you learn to hit so hard?” Malcolm rubbed his shoulder. “I think I’m going to bruise.”

“Darcy, do we need to have another meeting about using our words and not are fists?” spoke the unnamed man with amusement. “We didn’t teach you self defense to beat up your cousin.”

“Who are you people!” snapped JT. 

“I told you, I’m his cousin. And they are my bodyguards cause Hydra has a bounty out on my head again,” she shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Darcy, you aren’t supposed to tell everyone that. Need to know, remember?” sighed Clint.

“Hydra! Darcy, seriously what have you been doing since we last saw each other?” asked Malcolm suddenly very worried about his cousin.

“Shhh, cousins who get kidnapped by serial killers and stabbed do not get to comment.”

“Fuck, he is worse then you at attracting trouble isn’t he? I’m calling Nat for back-up,” with that Clint quickly started texting.

“Look, as fascinating as this family drama is I still need to know what happened with Martin and Jessica,” sighed Gil feeling he was herding cats yet again.

Malcolm started to open his mouth before Darcy’s hand quickly covered it.

“And I said that Malcolm isn’t talking until the lawyers get here so you are just going to have to learn some patience. You must have some if you’ve been working with Mal.”

JT and Dani couldn’t help but laugh even given everything.

“And licking my hand won’t change things, Mal. I’m immune to your cooties. Stark is a thousand times worse.”

“Stark, as in Tony Stark has licked your hand?” Dani couldn’t help herself from asking.

“Yeah. He really can be obnoxious but he means well. Usually.” Darcy shrugged before glaring at Malcolm once before she removed her hand.

“What do you do at Stark Tower that has you mixing with Tony Stark enough that he licked your hand?” Malcolm was trying to put the pieces together but was struggling. His mind was still on his father in surgery.

“Flirt with Bucky. It is so annoying and sappy.” spoke Clint while still very focused on his phone.

“Shut up, Birdbrain,” growled the second man who they now assumed went by the name Bucky.

Malcolm just raised an eyebrow looking at Darcy.

“Malcolm, meet James Barnes, also known as Bucky. Bucky meet my cousin Malcolm. Ignore, Clint, we do all time.” 

Said man just raised a middle finger in her direction.

“Holy shit!” JT choked on the coffee he’d been about to drink before staring in shock as his brain finally registered who the two men were.


	3. Captain Marvel and Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just supposed to be silly but plot will probably sneak in.

“No! This is called kidnapping, Carol!”

“It is not. I just invited him to visit for a bit. Figured I could convince you once you met him.”

“Did you lure him with candy too?”

“No, Ma’am, she just told me I could met an alien cat.”

Fury and Maria both give Carol a look while Monica and Talos laugh.

“But look at him! He is so precious and must be protected!”

“I have always wanted a little brother.”

“He is Spider-man. Stark will fight you over him.”

“So? I can win that fight.”

“Not the point!”

Peter is trying to mostly ignore the discussion now that Goose is planted in his lap. He sent off a pic of Goose to Shuri, MJ and Ned asking if they were jealous. 

“It is really okay. I told Aunt May that I am visiting here, Mr Fury. She is still planning stuff with Pepper after being unsnapped. Besides how many chances to I have to play with an alien?”

“Haven’t you played Mario Kart with all the Avengers?”

“That doesn’t count. Thor doesn’t look like an alien.”

“Rocket? Groot? Nebula?”

“I have only played with Groot online so that doesn’t count either. I can’t stay forever anyway because my class trip to Europe is next week. I’m required to go.”

“Aren’t you excited for that?”

“Not really. I am still adjusting from you know being back. Plus, the last two big field trips were a disaster. I got bit by a radioactive spider and then had to save my class from a falling elevator due to an alien thing, then on the way to MOMA spaceships landed for the big fight which took me off Earth. Plus, everything with Fl-err. Nevermind. I just am not sure how much fun it will be.”

Monica looked hard at the teen for a moment before turning to her Moms. “Yes, adopt him at once.”

Talos sitting in the corner drinking a big gulp starts laughing at Maria’s face.

“Shut up, Uncle Talos or sic Goose on you.”


End file.
